


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Happy Birthday, Daddy!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [61]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, happy birthday makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: It's Makoto's Birthday and Kyoko and Kiki decide to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Will he enjoy the birthday gift his wife and daughter made him?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Happy Birthday, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is my contribution for Makoto Naegi’s Birthday, and takes place after Kiki Meets Genocide Jill. Please read and review, and enjoy!

Kyoko yawned as her eyes fluttered open, stretching as she sat up in bed. Once she had gotten her bearings, she turned to see the most adorable sight. Laying next to her was her husband Makoto, snuggled up against her side with the most peaceful smile on his face.

Kyoko beamed and whispered “Happy Birthday, Makoto.” 

She then carefully slid out of bed, sighing in relief as Makoto mumbled before settling back into a deep slumber.

“Sorry, Makoto, but I can’t be here to wake up with you…we still have to make final preparations for your birthday surprise…”

Standing up, Kyoko quietly tiptoed out into the hall, her husband none the wiser as she closed the door behind her.

XXX

“Kiki…wake up, Kiki…”

Kiki groaned before her own eyes fluttered open, her Mother’s smiling face coming into focus as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“…Five more minutes, Mommy…”

Kyoko rolled her eyes and insisted “It’s time to get up, sleepyhead. You remember what today is, right Kiki?”

“Huh?” Kiki mumbled “It’s…February 5th…” Kiki’s eyes widened, the three-year-old girl finally awake as she realized “Wait, it’s Daddy’s Birthday!”

Kyoko giggled “That’s right; I know you’re still a little drowsy, but remember what we promised to do for your Father’s birthday this year?”

“Hmm…what did we promise to do for Daddy’s Birthday…” Kiki snapped her fingers and exclaimed “Oh, that’s right! We promised to make him breakfast in bed!”

Kyoko nodded “That’s right, and we don’t have a lot of time before he wakes up and notices I’m not in bed with him. So, let’s hurry to the kitchen so we can make your Father’s breakfast on time, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy! Let me just get my card that we worked on together the other day!”

Kyoko watched in amusement as her daughter leapt out of bed, running over to the table next to her bed and pulling off the card that lay next to the lamp.

“Alright Mommy, let’s go!” Kiki exclaimed excitedly, dragging her Mother by the wrist.

“Hey, Kiki, slow down! We don’t need to go **that** fast!” Kyoko assured her, sweatdropping with an amused smile at her daughter’s antics.

XXX

The frying pan sizzled as Kyoko turned over the slices of bacon, for once wearing gloves to not risk getting any hot grease on her hands.

“Kiki, how’s the pancake batter coming?”

“It’s just finished, Mommy!” Kiki replied, carefully carrying the bowl of pancake batter in her arms as she walked over to her Mother.

Kyoko smiled as she put the spatula down before kneeling in front of her daughter, nodding “Thank you, Kiki. I’m sure your Father will love these, especially with the hard work you put into them.”

Kiki blushed and denied “But…you’re the one who’s doing all the cooking, Mommy! I just mixed the batter, that’s all!”

Kyoko shook her head and giggled as she started pouring batter into another frying pan “Humble, just like your Father.” She turned her head to smile at Kiki, putting the bacon onto a plate on her right with her spatula as she assured her “Kiki, it doesn’t matter how little you helped; the point is you helped. That makes it as much your present to your Father as much as it is mine. And I’m sure he’ll love this present of ours, just like I know he’ll adore that birthday card you drew for him.”

Kiki smiled, nodding confidently “Okay, Mommy!”

Kyoko smiled before cracking open a pair of eggs, humming as she heard them sizzle.

“Umm…can I watch you cook, Mommy?” Kiki hesitantly asked.

Kyoko smiled, nodding “Of course, sweetie.”

She then bent down and picked Kiki up, making the three-year-old giggle before she placed her on the counter to her left.

“Alright, just sit still as I finish cooking your Father’s breakfast, okay Kiki?”

Kiki nodded, the two Naegi girls humming in sync as Kiki watched her Mother continue to cook their present for Makoto’s birthday.

XXX

Kiki skipped happily next to her Mother, humming as Kyoko smiled, carrying Makoto’s breakfast in her hands.

“Now Kiki, remember, this is your Father’s birthday present, so no asking for a bite of his pancakes.”

Kik’s skip fell to a leisurely walk, the three-year-old pouting “Aww, but Daddy **always** shares with me!”

Kyoko frowned guiltily as she replied “I know pumpkin, and any other time I’d be okay with it, but this is your Father’s birthday present and it wouldn’t be fair to ask him to share it. So promise me you won’t ask for a bite, okay?”

“…Okay…” Kiki grumbled, her pout dissolving after Kyoko knelt next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s my girl.” Standing up, Kyoko told her “Alright, we’re here, so let’s go surprise your Father, okay?”

Smiling, Kiki nodded as Kyoko gingerly turned the doorknob to their room and opened it, the two girls peeking inside at the barely awake Makoto.

XXX

Makoto groaned, sitting up and yawning as his eyes fluttered open, his hazy vision coming into focus.

“…G…Good Morning, Kyoko…Kyoko…?” Makoto’s brow furrowed as he looked next to him, only to find his wife was no longer in bed. “That’s odd; Kyoko always stays in bed with me until I wake up.” Makoto blushed in embarrassment as he recalled the times that Kyoko had to wake him up in order to make sure that they were going to make it to work on time before he pondered “…Why would she leave…?”

“…Apologies, Makoto; we just had to make some last-minute preparations for today.”

Gasping, Makoto turned his head to the door, seeing his wife smile at him as she carried a plate in her hands with his three-year-old daughter by her side.

“Oh…Kyoko…Kiki…” Makoto sighed in relief, glad that his wife and daughter hadn’t just up and left him like he feared. “So…what’s the occasion?”

Kyoko giggled as they approached his bedside, admonishing teasingly “Makoto, I hope you haven’t forgotten about your special day.”

Kiki nodded, exclaiming “Happy Birthday, Daddy!”

Makoto blushed, murmuring “…You…you remembered?”

Kyoko nodded with an amused smile “Yes, sweetie, just like I remembered all the other times since we met.”

Kiki giggled “Are you always this surprised when people remember your birthday, Daddy?”

“Yes, Kiki, yes he is.”

“Hey, it’s not like that…” Makoto objected, blushing in embarrassment as his wife and daughter giggled at his horrible lie.

“We’re just teasing you, Makoto. Here, Kiki and I cooked you some breakfast in bed.” Kyoko offered as she handed him his breakfast.

“You…you helped your Mother cook, Kiki?” Makoto asked, touched that his two favorite girls had taken the time and effort to cook breakfast for him to eat in bed.

Kiki nodded, then confessed “Well…Mommy did most of it; I just mixed the pancake batter for her.”

“You…you guys…” 

Makoto’s eyes watered as he cried tears of joy, staring down at the pile of chocolate chip pancakes with two small fried eggs serving as eyes, as well as three strips of bacon that served as Makoto’s trademark grin and his cute eyebrows. Above the bacon brows was a smattering of whipped cream that made up his hair, complete with a creamy ahoge. To the sides of the pancakes was multiple, cut-up strawberries that were arranged in a way that they represented his ears. Lastly, right where his cute little nose would be, was a single, flickering candle.

It was then that Kyoko and Kiki burst into song, singing “Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!”

“Happy Birthday to Makoto!”

“Happy Birthday to Daddy!”

After finishing their individual verses, the two girls came back together to finish “Happy Birthday to You!”

“I…” *sniffle* “…I love you all… **so much** …!” Makoto cried as they applauded.

“We love you too, Makoto…” Kyoko replied before lightly pressing her lips against Makoto.

“Okay, Daddy, now blow out the candle and make a wish! Oh, but don’t tell us what it is or it won’t come true!” Kiki cheered once her parents had separated.

Kyoko rolled her eyes as Makoto wiped the happy tears from his eyes before closing them and, with a single puff of breath, blowing out the solitary candle.

“Here, Daddy, Mommy helped me write out this birthday card for you!” Kiki exclaimed as she climbed onto the bed with Kyoko’s help, scrambling as she gave him a single piece of white paper with crayon scribble on it.

“Aw, thank you, Kiki!” Makoto praised as Kiki snuggled up next to him, Kyoko following suit on his other side as he read “Happy Birthday, Daddy! You’re the best Daddy in the World! Love, Kiki!” Makoto hugged his daughter, happy tears streaming down his cheeks once more as he breathed “…thank you Kiki…thank you **so much!** ” Upon releasing his daughter, he turned to his wife and embraced her too, telling her “And thank you, Kyoko! I really don’t deserve you!”

 _I think that’s the other way around…_ Kyoko thought in amusement as she rubbed his back until Makoto collected himself.

“Come on you two…” Makoto uttered as he placed the card between his legs and began to cut his breakfast “…Let’s share this present of yours together.”

Remembering her promise, Kiki reluctantly pointed out “But Daddy, it’s your birthday present! You should…”

“I **want** to share it with you and your Mother, Kiki. I want to thank you properly for all you’ve done for me by relaxing in bed with my two favorite girls as we share this wonderful breakfast they made for me!”

Seeing Makoto wasn’t going to budge, Kyoko sighed “Shikata wa nai…” before smiling and nodding “Since your Father is the one who offered without provocation…I suppose it’s okay.”

Makoto grinned as Makoto cut off a piece of pancake, spearing it on the fork before holding it at Kiki’s mouth and offering “Here you go, Kiki.”

“YAY!” Kiki cheered before practically inhaling the pancake piece off the end of the fork, moaning as she chewed “Mmm…so good…!”

Kyoko giggled and Makoto smiled in amusement at his daughter’s antics. From there the three of them took turns eating pieces of Makoto’s birthday breakfast together, a comfortable silence passing between the family of three as they enjoyed the tranquil moment.

_Thank you so much Kyoko, Kiki! My birthdays with the three of you just keep getting better and better with each year I get to spend with you!_


End file.
